


Сильфидия

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Миди от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: На один день новой спутницей Десятого Доктора становится Сильвия Тилли.





	Сильфидия

**Сильфидия**

** **

#  ***

— Она плоская! И такая спокойная! — восхищается Тилли. — Там есть жизнь?

Она сидит на пороге ТАРДИС, висящей над самой странной планетой, которую она видела в своей жизни. И планете удивляется больше, чем тому, что рассматривает её вот так, своими глазами, не нуждаясь ни в шаттле, ни хотя бы в скафандре.

— На Сильфидии живут разумные существа. Они чем-то похожи на вас, людей.

— И тот светоуловитель построили они? Какая изящная конструкция! — Тилли ойкает: взмахнув чашкой с кофе, она проливает на себя и на Доктора несколько капель. — Простите…

Тилли никак не может решить, что больше напоминает конструкция над Сильфидией: крыло или парус. И сейчас большая его часть развернута к тусклому красному карлику. Без этой конструкции планете не хватало бы тепла, чтобы поддерживать высокоорганизованную жизнь.

— Он похож рыбу, — улыбается ей Доктор, стряхивая капли с синих брюк, — видишь, головой качает и хвостом машет.

— Или на парус.

Тилли хихикает. Будущим капитанам, считает она, не положено так легкомысленно себя вести, но она ещё даже не в программе обучения командного состава. Поэтому она отбрасывает все мысли о том, что нельзя делать капитанам и продолжает любоваться удивительной планетой и дарящим ей тепло и свет.... Да, с нового ракурса светоуловитель больше напоминает готового изрыгнуть пламя дракона.

** **

***

Каждый капитан, уверена Тилли, мечтает о Первом Контакте. Даже так: каждый, кто приходит служить в Звёздный Флот. И не ради того, чтобы фамилия красовалась в Информатории в статье о вновь открытой расе, а ради чувства радости от того, что ещё одна цивилизация, доварповая ли она или уже достигнувшая на своих кораблях сверхсветовых скоростей, не оказалась бы потеряна в холоде Вселенной. Пафосно звучит даже в мыслях, соглашается с собой Тилли, но что поделать, о своём самом первом Первом Контакте она обещала никому не рассказывать. 

Они высадились на Чусоре. Лейтенанту Стамецу потребовался какой-то редкий гриб-симбионт для прототаксит, и он достал капитана Лорку и командование Флота, да так, что они согласились, что появление корабля Федерации в Нейтральной зоне на границе с Клингонской Империей в разгар войны с ними не только оправданно, но и необходимо. 

Чусор — каменистый мир, холодный и неприветливый, переживающий ледниковый период. Атмосфера для дыхания непригодная, разреженная, из растений — прототакситы, да гигантские мхи. Лорка приказал набрать не только симбионтов, но и взять образцы слишком чистой дилитиевой руды. Решение взять их самостоятельно обернулось для Тилли пленом в лабиринте пещер у «дилитиевых пауков», побегом оттуда и спасением странного человека в длинном светлом плаще поверх синего пиджака и в красных кедах… Он представился Доктором, заверил, что это не научное звание, а его имя и сбежал на своем странном корабле, похожем на синюю полицейскую будку из старинных головидов, ТАРДИС, доставив предварительно Тилли к шаттлу. Доктор — инопланетянин, и Тилли уверена, что его расы нет в перечне Информатория, и он, похоже, не желает, чтобы она там была.

Приключение было коротким, оставив удивительно теплые воспоминания. Тилли не рассчитывала снова увидеть этого странного человека и услышать запоминающийся звук двигателя его корабля, но прошло несколько месяцев...

** **

На «Дискавери» Доктор появляется неожиданно, под самый конец смены, когда все уже расходятся, и до прихода следующей остаётся лишь дежурный. Тилли как раз заканчивает проверять алгоритм внесения микроэлементов в субстрат спорового леса. Обещание вернуть её, Сильвию Тилли, в то же самое мгновение, из которого они отправятся в путешествие, перевешивает осторожность и страх облажаться. Оставив на ПАДДе зашифрованное письмо для Майкл с двухдневным таймером, она смело шагает за порог синей будки.

— Красиво как… Давайте посмотрим, как это выглядит снизу? — предлагает Тилли.

Солнечная рыба снова изгибается и блестит сильнее. Солнечные зайчики россыпью разбегаются по её «чешуе».

Доктор легко вскакивает на ноги.

— Навстречу приключениям! — провозглашает он и устремляется к пульту.

Следуя за ним, Тилли думает, что он, наверное... а может… хотя он именно так и выглядит — скучающим по кому-то важному. Но это же не её дело?

Вниз они падают. Тилли судорожно держится за всё, до чего дотянулась. Ей даже удаётся стоять ровно до тех пор, пока ТАРДИС не врезается во что-то и не закручивается вокруг своей оси.

Тилли обещает больше не смотреть косо на Детмер и не осуждать её стиль вождения. И больше всего её удивляет, что тон работы двигателя ТАРДИС не изменяется ни на йоту. Она упрямо тащит себя и своих пассажиров вниз, не жалуясь. «Дискавери» бы уже стонала в голос при такой нагрузке. Мистер Стамец давно просит у капитана Лорки инженера, тот делает запрос в штаб, а потом вся инженерная служба ходит на цыпочках, когда приходит очередной отказ.

Мысли несутся вскачь, ТАРДИС вздрагивает и замирает, двигатель замолкает и, чихнув, отключается.

— Ой, это не я, — говорит поспешно Тилли, — я не трогала!

— И не я, — подтверждает Доктор. — ДЕРЖИСЬ!

ТАРДИС врезается со всей силы во что-то и останавливается окончательно.

Доктор радуется:

— Компенсаторы сработали, умница моя девочка!

— Вы уверены, что ваш корабль — она? — прищуривается Тилли и обрабатывает царапину на руке реген-гелем.

Каникулы каникулами, а аптечка может пригодиться. Тем более замаскированная под широкий кожаный пояс.

— А ты не чувствуешь, что ТАРДИС — женщина?

Тилли отрицательно качает головой. И этот туда же: все капитаны любого флота уверены, что их корабли несут в себе именно женское начало. Это и традиция, и странная прихоть. Интересно, каким она будет чувствовать свой?

Снаружи довольно темно и очень жарко. Когда глаза привыкают к сумеркам, а горло перестаёт драть кашель от сухого горячего воздуха и пыли, Тилли видит, что ТАРДИС стоит на обгорелой земле, её поверхность обуглилась, а синяя краска полопалась и отваливается кусками. Вокруг, насколько хватает глаз, — выжженая земля, дымящиеся остовы деревьев, корявых и низких. Тилли немного успокаивается, видя, что нет ни одного сгоревшего дома.

— Это же не мы? — спрашивает она у Доктора.

— Не мы, мы всего лишь упали, а не взорвались, — отвечает он, внимательно оглядывая окрестности. — В той стороне светлее, идём, это может быть город.

Через час с лишним ходьбы по остывающей земле оба покрываются серыми хлопьями. Только отходят от ТАРДИС, как в воздух поднимаются потревоженные серо-чёрные частички.

— Откуда столько... пепла? — возмущается Тилли и разрывает свой шарфик, отдавая половину Доктору.

Её трикодер, притаившийся на поясе в личной аптечке, и звуковая отвёртка Доктора подтверждают мысль Тилли, и Сильфидия больше не кажется ей умиротворённой.

** **

***

Доктор ошибается. Свет не означает город, он означает костры, барабаны и тягучую заунывность местной волынки.

Выжженная, почти остывшая земля заканчивается практически у забора первого на их пути дома.

Низенькие дома из пористого камня, мутные узкие окна, словно бы и не из стекла, увитые тощими лианами с листьями бурого цвета. И жители, бледнокожие, сгорбленные тяжелой работой, но крепкие и улыбающиеся. Они спешат, взрослые тащат за собой детей или несут их на руках. Стариков, кто не может идти сам, везут на специальных стульях, закреплённых на длинных толстых полозьях с ручками. Но спешка не мешает им идти по отмеченному почерневшими от времени столбами пути. У некоторых процессия приостанавливается, и мужчины постарше поливают их из мисок чем-то вонючим.

Держась в середине людского потока, Тилли и Доктор оказываются на небольшой площади. Дома тут словно чуть расступились, дав место людям, помосту и трем увенчанным пугалами кучам хвороста из лиан, связанных в снопы.

— Возблагодарим же! — звучит над площадью зычный голос человека с помоста.

— Что здесь происходит? — шепчет Тилли, встав на цыпочки, чтобы видеть поверх голов сильфидиан. — Почему я понимаю, что они говорят? 

— Тебе переводит ТАРДИС… 

Кто-то толкает её в бок, оттирая от Доктора, и Тилли старается не сдвинуться ещё больше, но волнующаяся толпа относит её к самым стенам домов. Тёплая шершавая стена тут же впивается в её спину краями сотен острых пор.

— Сегодня славим мы Очищение. Да снизойдёт Оно стороною, ибо безгрешны мы. Да падёт огнь небесный на соседей наших, не чтущих Очищение наше образом должным. Славься!

Тилли становится жутко. 

— Славься! — подхватывает многоголосый хор.

— Да очистит Огнь тех, кто усомнился в происхождении его, кто рассказывал ересь о назначении его, кто убеждал младых в том, что не Огнь создал Хранителя нашего, а предки наши, да простят они мне речи мои. Славься!

Факел летит в кучу сухих лиан.

— СЛАВЬСЯ!

Огонь занимается молниеносно, и Тилли осеняет, на что похожи те столбы по всему городу. Не от времени они потемнели, а в первую очередь от огня. Обугленные памятники сомневающимся, инакомыслящим, не верящим. Тем, кто хочет сам распоряжаться своей жизнью, а не вымаливать милость. И это не пугала горят на площади, а с головой замотанные в старые тряпки измученные сильфидиане.

— Что же это за бог такой, что жалости не знает, явил бы Волю свою, помиловал несчастных…

Тилли поворачивается на голос. Рядом с ней стоит молодая круглолицая девушка и с ужасом, в слезах, смотрит в сторону площади. 

— Дура! — рявкает на неё женщина постарше. — Ишь чего говорить удумала! Вот как тебя туда сейчас, а? Пошла прочь, окаянная, чтоб не видела тебя до вечера, чтоб из дому и носа не показывала! Чего уставилась?!

Тилли настолько потрясена происходящим, что не сразу понимает, к кому обращена последняя фраза. Она открывает рот, чтобы извиниться на всякий случай и уточнить, но прогнавшая свою спутницу женщина, углядев в Тилли что-то одной ей ведомое, вдруг падает на колени и принимается причитать, тыча пальцем вслед ушедшей девушке:

— Помилуй, госпожа, дура она у меня, дочка-то моя, как есть дура, батька её непутёвый пил всегда, вот она и повредилась, пожалей, госпожа, не отнимай, кормилица, одна она у нас выжила, не могу я больше родить...

Тилли отшатывается от женщины и с размаху впечатывается в кого-то. Она готова закричать, но это Доктор, а женщина уже уходит, искоса бросая на Тилли взгляды и бормоча.

Тилли была на «Гленне», на мостике «Дискавери» изображала капитана Килли, но и тогда ей не было так страшно. Среди этих каменных домов, освещаемых сейчас лишь костром, взбудораженное воображение Тилли рисует призраков сожжённых сильфидиан. Замученных, покалеченных, но гордо стоящих у своих могил. У того, кто ближе всего, правая сторона лица прогорела до кости и вытек глаз, а за ним, прикованный к своему столбу, сидит безрукий старик, такой же обугленный и безлицый. Призраки просто смотрят на Тилли, и она не выдерживает.

— Давайте уйдём отсюда, — Тилли тянет Доктора в сторону, прочь от маленькой площади, полной костров и чужой боли. — Доктор, они испытывают радость оттого, что умирает сосед, что в этот раз не в их дом пришёл огонь… Космос прекрасен, но разумные существа делают ужасные вещи.

Доктор не отвечает, да и Тилли не ждёт от него слов. Они ненадежны, верить можно лишь поступкам.

Попытки выбраться тщетны. Прибывающая толпа выносит их к площади, и сложно понять, к той же самой ли. На ней такие же костры, а к вбитым в землю столбам прикованы жертвы. Все сильфидиане очень похожи друг на друга, но читавший проповедь — вроде бы тот же самый. Рядом с ним крутятся другие, в застиранной и много раз заштопанной одежде, охранники их отгоняют, но в итоге кого-то пропускают сквозь строй.

Тилли впервые задумывается о том, что стоило остаться на «Дискавери», среди знакомых людей, вещей и страхов. А когда из взметнувшегося вверх огня раздается крик, она малодушно закрывает глаза и старается не потерять сознание от вони горящей плоти, криков умирающего и ликования толпы. Стоит, смаргивает слёзы, понимая, что бессильна перед невежеством и толпой. В инженерном — вот где её место, не в капитанском кресле на мостике корабля. 

Движением толпы Тилли сносит к самому помосту, и она невольно прислушивается к разговору наверху.

— Говорила я, святой отец, странная она, дочку мою к ереси склоняла, призывала милость еретику явить!

Рядом со служителем — женщина, та самая, что недавно ругалась на свою дочь и почему-то умоляла Тилли её помиловать, то тянет руки к пышному рукаву служителя, то отдергивает, не смея коснуться. Её глаза горят фанатичным огнём, а рот кривится в торжествующей улыбке.

Служитель брезгливо вытягивает рукав из грязных пальцев, все-таки ухвативших его одежду.

— Сжечь, — приказывает он и уточняет: — Всех.

— Меня за что?! — вскрикивает сильфидианка.

— За произнесение ереси.

— Но я хотела помочь!

— Сжечь! — повторяет служитель и, подволакивая ногу, идёт прочь.

— Бежим!

И Тилли срывается в места вслед за Доктором. Перед ними расступаются, и Тилли кажется, что тем самым сильфидиане специально направляют их в сторону ещё не остывших столбов.

Доктор явно считает так же и, схватив Тилли за руку, ввинчивается в толпу. Но стражники поджидают их и в той стороне.

— Чёрт! — ругается Тилли. — Чёртов чёртский чёрт!

— Что такое «чёрт»? — интересуется Доктор, любопытство которого не погасить никакой ситуации.

— Это… — начинает Тилли, но её прерывает сильфидианин:

— Сюда! Идёмте же!

Он толкает их в спины к стене, а потом — в проулок между домами. Толпа, ранее расступавшаяся, теперь смыкается за их спинами и недовольно гудит. Их тянут прочь от площади, закрывая собой от стражи и тех сильфидиан, которые на её стороне.

— Бежим!

И Тилли с радостью подчиняется, кутаясь в серый плащ из грубой ткани, скрывающий и её странную одежду, и рыжие кудрявые волосы. 

#  ***

Насколько она может судить, их выводят из центра города, прочь от пропахших дымом низких домов из покрытого копотью камня. Они плутают по тёмным улочкам допоздна, но в узких высоких окнах свет не зажигается. Из экономии, из-за бедности или по какой другой причине — Тилли не решается спросить.

Из города выходят внезапно. Только что над ними нависали балконы и крытые галереи между домами, а теперь — плотно утоптанная широкая тропинка ведёт прочь от зданий к невысокому холму, окружённому каменным забором. Вьющиеся по камням вездесущие лианы переходят с забора на стены здания, похожего на земную церковь с одним-единственным куполом. 

Доктор пробует разговорить их спасителя, но сильфидианин молчит и лишь ускоряет шаг, в конце концов переходя на бег. Он торопится, и Тилли понимает отчего: ей тоже не хочется попасть в руки стражникам. 

Они оказываются у входа, старого и поросшего чем-то, напоминающим земную ксанторию, — просто деревянный люк в заборе, скрытый лианами. Он скрипит, когда его пытаются сдвинуть, с петель осыпается ржавчина. Сильфидианин зовёт Доктора помочь ему, но массивное кольцо проворачивается и люк сдвигается.

— Вы долго, — заглядывает в проём старик. — Свэгги уже решила, что вас схватили.

— Дед, чушь не пори.

— Сол, ты прекрасно знаешь, чем закончилось Восславление Огня в прошлый раз! Хильдри больше никогда не испечёт своих пирогов, а дети Фотира остались без отца. И я не желаю, — старик повышает голос, — чтобы мои внуки стали сиротами! Я стар и не подниму на ноги твою ораву!

— Дед, угомонись, я ж вернулся.

— И их привёл, — сердито рявкает старик на сына и переключается гостей: — Меня Турно звать. Заходите, что встали, чай не столбы. Ишь, притащил на нашу голову...

Упоминание о столбах нервирует Тилли, она проходит вслед за бубнящим Турно в узкий коридор, который заканчивается очередным деревянным люком.

— Ух ты! — у неё вырывается восхищённый вздох.

Здание оказывается одноэтажным с единственной огромной залой и высоченным сводчатым потолком. Вместо второго этажа — внутренний балкон, поддерживаемый колоннами из дерева, на который ведут две лестницы, по одной с каждой стороны от входа. Турно торопится, не даёт им ничего толком рассмотреть, сразу уводя нежданных гостей в жилую часть. Тилли успевает увидеть лишь широкую лестницу в противоположной стороне. Вероятнее всего, она ведёт в высокую башню с куполом, которую Тилли видела снаружи.

Жилая часть небольшая. Из короткого коридора ведут две двери, такие же круглые. Одна из них приоткрыта, и в щель со смесью любопытства и настороженности выглядывает ребёнок. Рядом с ним пристроился, обнимая старшего за ногу, совсем крошечный сильфидианин. Оба исчезают лишь после громкого оклика откуда-то из глубины комнаты.

— Ваша комната, — Турно указывает на дальнюю дверь. — Скоро ужин, вас позовут.

— А-аа-а… — начинает было Тилли.

— Уборная — в конце коридора, дверь не закрывается.

И Тилли уверена, что старика несказанно радует факт её смущения.

** **

***

— Неужели мы вернёмся на «Дискавери» и ничем не поможем? — шепотом ярится Тилли.

Всего десять минут назад Доктор объявил Турно и Солу, что они уйдут, как только окончательно стемнеет. Турно согласился, проворчав, что к ночи стража перестанет их искать. Ночь — время греха на Сильфидии, никто и носа не высунет на улицу в страхе гнева Огня, так он объясняет.

— Я не могу исправить всё щелчком пальцев, я не всесилен, — взмахивает руками Доктор. — Здесь узловая точка Времени, одна из тех, вмешавшись и изменив которую, мы уничтожим все временные линии, что уже прошли через неё.

— А я и не говорю о щелчке, я говорю о надежде. Давайте тогда хотя бы осмотрим здание, куда нас привели! — просит Тилли. 

Доктор вскакивает на ноги, будто только и ждал этого предложения. Тилли следует за ним с довольной улыбкой, словно решила сложнейшую задачу по навигации.

— Деревья, — говорит Тилли. — Когда-то здесь их было так много, что из них строили дома. А теперь они все сгорели?

— Я не могу работать с деревом! Тут кругом — дерево! — восклицает Доктор, глядя на результаты сканирования отвёрткой. — Но наверху есть металл! Бежим!

Теперь Тилли делает замечание о том, что следует быть тише. Доктор отмахивается и вмиг взлетает по широким ступенькам. Тилли спешит за ним, мысленно благодаря тренировки с Майкл.

Доктор пробегает по балкону и несётся дальше, наверх, в башню по ещё одной, только узкой, винтовой лестнице.

— Телескоп! — кричит он, невидимый, оттуда. — Как я раньше не догадался! Телескоп, Сильвия! Это не храм или библиотека, а...

— Обсерватория! — одновременно с Доктором говорит Тилли первое слово, приходящее ей на ум сразу же, как она видит перед собой самый настоящий телескоп. Непривычный дизайн, пугающие фигуры в основании постамента, на котором он закреплён, но это однозначно нацеленный в небо телескоп. И Доктор уже смотрит в него.

— У него плавающий упор, и он в полном порядке, смазан и очищен от пыли, — Тилли заглядывает под трубу. — Вы говорили, что Сильфидия вращается, значит, этот телескоп настроен по фиксированным координатам. Доктор, что вы видите?

Доктор отступает от телескопа и жестом приглашает Тилли посмотреть. 

— Отражатель? Но кто следит за ним?

— Никто, — говорит грустно Доктор.

— Я, — отвечает Тилли от дверей скрипучий голос. — Я и моя любимая Свэгги. 

Прохромав к столу, Турно со стуком ставит фонарь на столешницу. Пламя горит ровно, покачиваясь на кончике фитиля.

— Наша семья поколениями следила за Распределителем в небе, — начинает он, тяжело опустившись на стул. — Мы вели записи от начала времён. Вы нездешние, возможно, вы поймёте больше, чем я. Мой прапрадед ещё понимал, что он видит, а его прапрадед рассказывал ему об устройстве Распределителя. А я своему внуку расскажу лишь о том, что Огонь с неба, которому молятся в храмах приходит от Распределителя. Я видел несколько раз, Свэгги видела. Мигает, мигает, а потом — пых! — не мигает, а тут где-нибудь деревеньки или города как не бывало.

— Но п-почему? Как вы могли забыть такую важную вещь о своём мире? Тем более, раз от неё зависят ваши жизни! — Тилли искренне возмущена.

Турно вздыхает, жуёт растрескавшимися губами:

— Постепенно. Старики постарше меня говорят: пришёл наместник Огня — и всё изменилось. Закрыли школы, запретили ходить сюда, в это место. Но в Огнь верили всегда, с первых дней: он привёл нас в этот мир.

Старик тычет пальцем в витраж, измазанный чёрной краской. На нём — ракета, стремящаяся к Плоскому миру. Витраж рядом, такой же грязный, изображает шар и удаляющийся от него космический аппарат.

— Смена династии, развенчание культа личности и отупление народа путём разрушения системы образования, — бубнит Доктор Тилли на ухо.

— Они бежали из родного мира, — вторит ему Тилли, — и забыли его.

— «Эльолла», — говорит Турно, — так звали наш Огонь когда-то. 

— Космический корабль, — машинально поправляет Тилли, разглядывая витражи.

Турно отмахивается от неё, как от вездесущего пепла, и обращается к Доктору:

— А я чего хотел-то: вам вместе стелить или отдельно?

Тилли давится возмущением, Доктор сообщает, что спать они не будут.

— Тогда отдельно, — решает Турно.

Он уходит, кряхтя и хромая, бормоча что-то о том, как беспощадно сломанное время к своим созданиям и нет в мире Мастера, способного его починить.

Доктор поводит плечами и пристально смотрит вслед сильфидианину.

— Нет, и ради этого он лез сюда наверх! — Тилли отрывается от разглядывания витражей. — Мы же сказали, что уходим ночью.

— Подозреваю, не за разговорами он приходил, а рассказать, что распределитель сломан, — Доктор оббегает помещение, притормаживая у каждого витража, рассматривая его самым пристальным образом и сканируя. — Это же обсерватория, тут не должно быть окон!

Тилли рассматривает телескоп. Она не может определить, из чего сделан корпус: выглядит как металл, на ощупь — как пластик. Ни клёпок, ни гаек, ни сварочных швов. Огромный прибор словно вырос сразу на этом месте целиком, со всеми своими противовесами, локаторами и системами наведения на цель.

— Или это вообще не то, на что похоже, — озвучивает свои мысли Тилли. — Здесь слишком простые линзы. Они не предназначены для изучения космоса, я знаю, у меня был в детстве телескоп, и я ходила на экскурсии во все обсерватории, в которые только могла попасть. Доктор, эта штука лишь выглядит как телескоп!

Доктор останавливается напротив Тилли и, когда та замолкает, предлагает:

— Давай заглянем в нашу комнату, уверен, нас там ждёт кое-что интересное!

И он прав. Они спускаются вниз, осторожно ступая по скрипучим половицам. Тусклый свет просачивается лишь из-за одной двери: в их комнату. Фонарь Турно освещает небольшую её часть со столом и стульями, а кровать за занавеской теряется в полумраке. Старик явно исчерпал лимит своей гостеприимности, но внимание Тилли приковано к стопке книг на столе. Они тонкие, с пожелтевшими листами и потрескавшимися обложками из кожи. Названия на истрёпанных корешках практически не читаются, как и тиснёный рисунок.

Текст и чертежи внутри — в прекрасном состоянии. Тилли восхищённо рассматривает тонкие линии и подписи, выполненные идеальным почерком.

— Доктор, это же чертежи светоуловителя с орбиты! — Тилли взбудоражена своей находкой. — Его называют Отражателем, и он так изящно устроен!

— А у меня чертежи «Эльоллы» и бортовой журнал их капитана. 

Тилли и Доктор смотрят друг на друга.

— Мы же правда думаем об одном и том же? Мы сейчас вернёмся на ТАРДИС и отправимся наверх, на орбиту Сильфидии?

Доктор кивает и улыбается:

— Бежим! 

Тилли сжимает протянутую ей ладонь и, крепче прижав к груди книги, устремляется за Доктором в темноту коридора. 

** **

#  ***

Внутри Отражателя темно и холодно. Он разгерметизирован, многие двери между отсеками — круглые, кто бы сомневался! — раскрыты настежь и везде царствуют запустение и тишина. Тилли слышит лишь своё дыхание в скафандре, и по связи — дыхание Доктора. И да, мысль, что за ними может следовать кто-то вроде Риппер, пугающа. Тилли сердится на себя: у неё нет основания не доверять сканерам ТАРДИС, на каких бы принципах они ни работали. Это всего лишь технологии пятьдесят первого века, до них всего три тысячи лет, подумаешь.

Вход на мостик — на чертежах из книги Турно он обозначен как Главный Зал — открывает Доктор. От вещи, подобной звуковой отвёртке, ни один инженер бы не отказался. Или вор.

Подробный рисунок пульта управления в книге тоже есть. Первым делом Тилли включает подачу энергии, но разгорается лишь синий тусклый аварийный свет.

— Основные генераторы нужно запускать вручную, — говорит Тилли. — Такова инструкция. А потом можно включить генератор атмосферы и осмотреться.

На чертежах Тилли находит указание на «атмосферный отсек» и ведёт туда Доктора. 

— Нам стоит разделиться, так мы справимся быстрее! — предлагает он.

— Все фильмы ужасов про космос начинаются именно так: с нарушения правил безопасности, — вздыхает Тилли. — Мы же никуда не торопимся, верно?

Тилли просто не хочется оставаться в одиночестве и темноте после пережитого на Сильфидии. Теперь она ни за какие коврижки не согласиться на путешествие в Средние Века, даже если ей за это заплатят отдельно. Ну, если конечно к моменту, когда создадут машину времени, в Федерации ещё будет существовать оплата труда...

Оказывается, что Тилли неверно поняла написанное. Генераторов на Отражателе нет.

— Здесь есть… какие непривычные названия! Уловители, преобразователи, накопители, распределители, отражатели рассеивания и отражатели направленного действия. Нам нужно включить распределители станционные трёхфазные.

Тилли зачитывает номера ручек, которые нужно повернуть, чтобы замкнуть цепи. Перед включением, Доктор сканирует каждую и, если его устраивают показания отвёртки, поворачивает ручку в рабочее положение.

— Какая примитивная технология! — восхищается Доктор.

— Она очень похожа на земную. И я понимаю в такой больше! — сообщает Тилли и, раскрыв книгу на следующей схеме, начинает перепроверять соединения и подключать заново то, что не вызывает у неё доверия. — Помогайте!

Вдвоём справляются быстро. Когда подключен последний эр-эс-тэ, скрипучий голос объявляет:

—  _ Системы светоуловительной станции в норме, работают в штатном режиме. Начать глубокий анализ систем? _

Тилли радостно улыбается: она слышит голос не в динамике шлема, а снаружи.

— Доктор! Что вы скажете о составе воздуха на станции?

— Он абсолютно сильфидианский, то есть подходит и для людей.

Тилли со стоном счастья набирает на виртуальном планшете перед собой команду складывания шлема.

— Откуда в ТАРДИС скафандр для орбитальных полётов военного образца? — щурится Тилли., задавая вопрос сразу же, как шлем убрался в воротник.

— Оттуда же, откуда и твоё платье: в ТАРДИС есть всё! И она знает, что нам нужно.

— Нам нужно отдохнуть толком, — вздыхает Тилли. — Компьютер! Начинай свою диагностику и покажи нам, где тут каюты для персонала.

Перед Тилли повисает виртуальная карта Отражателя с проложенным на ней маршрутом.

— Мы можем вернуться в ТАРДИС, — предлагает Доктор.

Пол под их ногами вздрагивает и начинает крениться набок.

** **

#  ***

— Да что же это такое?! — сердится Тилли, вбивая команду за командой.

Она снова в Главном Зале станции, рядом — очень реалистичная голограмма сильфидианина в желтовато-белой форме. В отличие от Тилли ИскИн Отражателя, Риервальд, не напуган, он методично просит помочь ему там, где требуется подтверждение начальника станции.

Станция уже выровнена, но Третий и Пятый накопители ещё перегружены. Доктор из соседнего Инженерного Зала пытается остановить подачу в них энергии, но сильфидианская техника, оставленная своими создателями около тысячи лет назад, не подчиняется Повелителю Времени, о чём он и сообщает Тилли по рации. 

— Какой у вас протокол в подобных случаях? — спрашивает Тилли у ИскИна. 

—  _ Сброс излишков энергии через отражатели. В случае необходимости — отсоединение накопителя и его уничтожение.  _

— Выполняй. 

—  _ Неконтролируемый сброс может навредить Сильфидии.  _

— Может или точно? 

—  _ С вероятностью 43,7 процента.  _

— Чёртский чёрт! И… сколько раз Отражатель сбрасывал энергию на планету?

—  _ Двести тридцать шесть.  _

Тилли принимает решение отсоединить эти блоки от станции. Насовсем. Починить это она вряд ли сможет, да и времени у них нет.

— Риервальд, — командует она ИскИну, — блокируй их и отсоединяй.

_ — Да, начальник Т’Илли. _

— Я отсоединяю Третий и Пятый, Доктор. Слышите, сейчас тряхнёт. 

В наушнике рации лишь шипение. 

Станция ощутимо вздрагивает, когда отсоединяется Третий накопитель. Тилли видит на мониторе перед собой, как срабатывают двигатели, направляющие неисправный блок в сторону звезды. Когда он взорвётся, то будет уже довольно далеко, до Сильфидии дойдут жалкие крохи энергии.

—  _ Начальник Т’Илли, Пятый накопитель…  _

— Вижу, — обрывает она Риервальда, покрываясь холодным потом: накопитель всё ещё присоединён к станции одним из захватов. Тилли увеличивает изображение с одной из камер и снова ругается: блокировочные штыри вышли из своих пазов не до конца, а двигатели, дав разгонный импульс, окончательно их заклинили. И исправить проблему можно лишь выйдя в открытый космос.

— Доктор? 

Шипение. 

Куда делся Доктор, когда он так нужен?! Придётся как обычно разбираться самой.

— На Отражателе есть роботы-ремонтники?

—  _ Демонтированы за ненадобностью. _

— Идиотизм, — вздыхает Тилли. — Начинай сборку трёх роботов. И на чём можно добраться до Пятого накопителя?

—  _ У нас есть ракетные ранцы, начальник Т’Илли. _

— Где они? — задаёт вопрос Тилли, выставляя таймер. 

По прогнозу ИскИна блок сбросит энергию через двадцать три минуты, Тилли даёт себе на задание девятнадцать. 

Она любит космос и интересные задания, но также она не переносит оставаться с ним одна на один. Слишком беспомощной кажется самой себе, миллиардной частью песчинки на фоне невообразимого и пугающего величия. Она читала в книгах, что это со временем проходит, но именно время Тилли тратила куда угодно, только не на выходы в открытый космос. 

У неё просто нет опыта. 

— Соберись, Сильвия, ты сможешь, сможешь, ты себя знаешь, это важно, ты умеешь делать важные вещи. Всё просто, нужно выйти, выбить и вернуться. Ничего сложного, состав раствора для полива субстрата невозможно запомнить, но ты справилась.

Уговаривать себя успокоиться Тилли перестаёт лишь перед шлюзом. Педантичный Риервальд придирчиво следит за тем, как она активирует скафандр и крепит за плечами ракетный ранец. 

— Сильвия! Ты там? 

— Доктор! Там — это где? 

— Ты нужна мне в Главном Зале. 

— Доктор, я в шлюзовом отсеке, готовлюсь выйти и выбить заклинивший штырь, это легко, я справлюсь, а потом удалённо дам команду на разрушение двигателей Пятого блока. У меня получится. 

— У нас нет времени, Сильвия Тилли. И я уже здесь, возвращайся в Главный Зал. Твой план не сработет. 

У сильфидиан всё устроено с умом и для удобства. Тилли покидает шлюз и включает экран, расположенный возле люка. 

— Доктор, я вижу вас на экране, почему вы считаете, что у меня не выйдет отсоединить блок? 

Доктор на экране сдвигается. Тилли увеличивает масштаб изображения. 

— Вот же чёртский чёрт! 

Штырь не просто заклинило, он изогнут. Механизм захвата повреждён так, что мощная пружина откуда-то из механизма захвата, держит его в пазах. Нужно не просто выбить, нужно ещё и не дать ему вернуться обратно. 

— Да, Тилли. Ты вернёшься в Главный Зал и по моей команде уничтожишь двигатели Пятого блока.

** **

#  ***

— У них есть около тысячи с лишним лет, чтобы снова выйти в космос. Потом материал корпуса Отражателя окончательно устанет, и они погибнут, замерзнув или сгорев.

Тилли слушает своего спутника, прислонившись к его плечу, и потягивает коктейль. Название и какой он по счёту — она не помнит. 

Зато помнит, как Доктор, стоя на огромном захвате Пятого накопительного блока, отдал ей приказ о разрушении двигателей. Приказ взорвать себя, оставаясь в безопасности Отражателя. 

Она ненавидит себя за то, что подчинилась. И за промедление — тоже. Да, накопитель отсоединился, да, он взорвался, не причинив вреда Сильфидии, но ещё до взрыва он всё-таки начал аварийный сброс энергии, и смертоносный луч плазмы, или что он из себя исторгнул, выжег очередной ужасный шрам на поверхности планеты, перечеркнув один из городов. 

На совести Тилли теперь пара тысяч жизней. И как с этим жить она представляет слабо. Это невозможно с её точки зрения: придти к корабельному психологу с рассказом о синей полицейской будке и существе, называющим себя Доктором и Повелителем Времени. Она скорее своему начальнику, лейтенанту Стамецу расскажет, он с некоторых пор тоже немного… Повелитель Времени. Правда, если бы не та история с Петлёй Времени, если бы не Гарри Мадд и его жажда наживы… 

Если бы не клингоны, война и научные исследования… 

— Эй? — Доктор сидит рядом с ней на пороге ТАРДИС, так же как и она свесив ноги наружу. 

— Я — плохой человек, — говорит Тилли. — Я убила ни в чём не повинных существ. 

— Что тогда мне говорить о себе, — вздыхает Доктор. 

— В смысле? — немного сонно спрашивает Тилли. 

— Потом расскажу. Ты подумай о том, что сегодня мы починили огромную механическую рыбу и дали время целой цивилизации на развитие и познание себя. Больше Огнь не будет падать с небес, а будет греть этот мир, как и было задумано древними сильфидианами. 

— Уверена, что эти, с помостов, быстро придумают, как удержать свою власть. 

— Ты настолько не веришь в простых сильфидиан? О, я ставлю на то, что они справятся.

— И мы можем смотаться в будущее и посмотреть? — вздыхает Тилли. — Нет, ни за что! В данном случае я хочу верить, а не знать наверняка. 

Она боится найти в будущем пустой диск Сильфидии и следы того, что её жители остались и замёрзли в городах. Или увидеть, как уродливый шрам от ударившей волны огня пересекает диск.

— Я не хочу в их будущее, — просит Тилли и засыпает у Доктора на плече, уронив бокал из рук. Он плывёт в тишине космоса и на его гранях сверкает свет, отражённый от боков огромной механической рыбы Сильфидии. 

«Эльолла» продолжает хранить своих пассажиров.


End file.
